world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021314-Ryspor-Nullar
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:04 -- 11:04 AG: ((this the right account?)) 11:04 GT: ((yup)) 11:04 AG: ryspor hello 11:04 GT: ~Oh, Nvllar, hello. What can I do for yov?~ 11:04 AG: oh nothing much 11:04 AG: I'm bored as fuck 11:05 AG: everyone's running around this stupid human mansion doing stupid human shit 11:05 GT: ~Manʃion?~ 11:06 AG: yeah, it's like a huge hive filled with lots of clean things and 'knick knacks' and like fourteen million ablution chambers and another fifteen million burning boxes 11:06 AG: oh I forgot you're a highblood 11:06 AG: fireplaces, I meant 11:07 GT: ~Oh, no, I vnderʃtood yov jvʃt fine. I ʃpent more than a little of my childhood arovnd lowbloodʃ, ʃo I'm ʃvrpriʃingly familiar with the terminology.~ 11:08 GT: ~Yov might ʃay it'ʃ cloʃe to my expanding and contracting aqvatic vaʃcvlar ʃyʃtem, haha.~ 11:08 AG: oh, gotcha. I spent most of my time recently speaking to fuck face so I tried to use all of the highblood terms 11:08 AG: besides there's just something so elegant about the high blood terms 11:08 AG: fuck face is balish by the way in case that wasn't clear 11:08 GT: ~I aʃʃvmed.~ 11:09 GT: ~They are qvite a lot leʃʃ...vnwieldy to vʃe in everyday converʃation, I agree.~ 11:09 AG: definitely 11:09 AG: so what are you guys up to, I'm sorry but I'm dying to hear about real trolls doing real things 11:09 AG: instead of having dress up dinner parties with their sprite lusii things 11:10 AG: and I can't exactly ask anyone in team masochist. well, maybe maenam, we're still fronds ehehe 11:11 GT: ~We're...going throvgh a bit of a rovgh patch, ʃvffice it to ʃay. We've encovntered qvite a bit of oppoʃition from the localʃ, not to mention all the blaʃted infighting between ovr team memberʃ.~ 11:11 AG: who's fighting now,, I thought you guys got over that shit 11:11 AG: did seriad finally stand up to kikate for being a dipshit, 11:12 GT: ~...ʃort of. He waʃn't actvally in the room, bvt ʃhe made her opinion of him qvite clear.~ 11:13 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ fovnd an ally on her anti-Kikate crvʃade in one of the mermen, ʃotʃiaʃ. I don't know all the detailʃ, bvt apparently Kikate played with her heart to wheedle information ovt of her.~ 11:14 AG: wow. he just seems worse and worse by the day 11:14 AG: we knew each other before the game 11:14 AG: he was always on about breaking the hemo system and making sure lowbloods have equal place 11:14 AG: you'd think he'd be more careful about stomping all over people if he doesn't want to act like a 'nasty highblood'. 11:15 AG: I kind of thought she'd go black for him, honestly, instead of that trash tlaloc 11:16 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre how their relationʃhip iʃ holding vp, actvally. ʃhe haʃn't talked abovt him in a while, and thingʃ weren't exactly bvrning with fiery hatred the laʃt time they were together.~ 11:16 AG: I don't think tlaloc understand kissmessitude anyway. 11:16 GT: ~...I don't think Tlaloc vnderʃtandʃ qvadrantʃ in general, really.~ 11:17 AG: he said to me once- god I should have told her this but it's not my place- he said to me once he screws up his eyes and tries to pretend she's BEAU to feel attracted to her 11:17 AG: can you fucking believe that 11:17 GT: ~...Are yov ʃERIOVʃ?~ 11:17 AG: dead serious. 11:17 GT: ~That'ʃ - wow.~ 11:17 AG: honestly another reason I didn't bother telling her is that just might make her feel more pitch. who the fuck knows. 11:17 AG: I'd say something about all of these fucking xenophiles but honestly I have no place to talk 11:18 GT: ~Ohoho, are yov perhapʃ nvrʃing a crvʃh on an alien of yovr own, then?~ 11:19 GT: ~...Other than Jack, I mean.~ 11:19 AG: ..... I thought everyone knew about the jack th-- oh. 11:19 AG: well. 11:19 AG: I mean, there's this thing. with human sami. but I thought everyone knew about that too by now 11:19 AG: 'hahaha look at stupid null thinking she can be diamonds with a human' 11:19 AG: you'd think I would've learned after-- well, uh. you know. 11:20 GT: ~...Indeed.~ 11:20 AG: well, long story short she just wants to be friends. 11:20 AG: I got fucking friend zoned by a human. of all the luck. 11:21 GT: ~Yov have my ʃympathy, at the very leaʃt. Vnreqvited love iʃ not an eaʃy thing to harbor.~ 11:22 AG: pfft I've got so much unrequited in me I could FILL UP harbors. 11:22 AG: that was a fish pun by the way, kinda. 11:22 AG: a... water pun at least 11:22 GT: ~It waʃ a valiant effort, whatever ʃort of pvn we end vp claʃʃifying it aʃ.~ 11:23 AG: haha thanks 11:23 AG: oh speaking of thanks 11:23 AG: I never really got around to thank you for saving my ass 11:23 AG: from horrorterror ville 11:24 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ, that. Yov're qvite welcome. I thovght I waʃ going to collapʃe after the ʃhooʃhpapping I had to give to Libby. ʃhe can be qvite frightening when bloodlvʃt takeʃ her.~ 11:25 AG: Yes. Well. 11:25 AG: I was hoping you could point me in the direction of the other one that was there 11:25 GT: ~...Ah.~ 11:25 AG: I won't thank balish for shit after what he did but I could at least extend them my gratitude 11:25 GT: ~Well.~ 11:26 GT: ~The thing iʃ.~ 11:26 AG: ....., 11:26 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre if thiʃ ʃtill applieʃ, given that we're all on ovr landʃ now, bvt...~ 11:27 GT: ~...I may have been ʃpecifically inʃtrvcted by Libby not to reveal the identity of the perʃon yov're referring to to, well, ah, yov.~ 11:27 AG: charming 11:27 AG: well, I'm sure this comes as literally no surprise to you but given that she's no longer hiding out in libby's murderlair everyone else already knows about her 11:28 AG: you don't have to give me their name but I mean the handle would be nice 11:28 AG: I just want to thank them for whatever they did to get me back home 11:28 GT: ~Vgh, yeʃ, bvt the qveʃtion iʃ whether or not JACK knowʃ abovt them.~ 11:28 AG: it's gotta be a decent person to help someone you don't even know 11:29 AG: if they're out of libby's domain I can all but guarantee that jack knows about them. 11:29 AG: and, you know, it would've been nice to clue me in that we were trying to keep secrets before I sensed a brand new troll out of fucking nowhere when I was getting rescued 11:29 AG: like, seriously, whose bright idea was it to bring me, with my power, right to where they were /: 11:29 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, they jvʃt ʃort of tagged along.~ 11:30 GT: ~And, vm. That may not have been...entirely on pvrpoʃe.~ 11:30 AG: oh, 11:30 GT: ~...I'm ʃtill learning, all right?~ 11:30 AG: ehehehehe ryspor don't be so fucking hard on yourself 11:31 AG: libby could have done the portal her damn self 11:31 AG: I mean to be fair even if you DID to it she probably hijacked the shit so that I could be within reach of her fucking murderclaws 11:31 AG: she fucking tricked me and balish into being kissmeses so she could kill me in a jealous fucking rage after he kissed someone I didn't even fucking know at the time 11:31 GT: ~ʃhe...what? No, ʃhe wovldn't do that, wovld ʃhe?~ 11:31 AG: she's not exactly the picture of sanity 11:32 AG: then balish portalled me away to try to keep me safe and all of a sudden I end up in her ship where only she can find me 11:32 AG: to be honest the whole thing seems really fucking suspicious to me 11:32 GT: ~Bvt...I'm her MOIRAIL. ʃhe wovldn't take advantage of me like that, right?~ 11:32 GT: ~...Right?~ 11:33 AG: ryspor. I'm not going to shit talk your quadrants when you're not in the wrong and it'll only make you feel bad. 11:33 AG: but you should know exactly how I feel without even having to ask. 11:33 AG: look at what awful, manipulative bullshit she put me and her supposed LIFE PARTNER through for that week 11:34 GT: ~Yov, yov have a point, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 11:35 AG: I'm really not the fucking villain she's been painting me to be. I'm just trying to make sure as much of us can survive and go to the next universe as possible. 11:35 AG: As much of us can, that should, I mean. 11:36 GT: ~I don't think yov're a villain, thovgh. I jvʃt...I don't want to believe ʃhe iʃ, either, if that makeʃ ʃenʃe.~ 11:36 AG: well. 11:36 GT: ~...Do yov think I ʃhovld confront her abovt thiʃ?~ 11:36 AG: ryspor our shit was petty quadrant squabbles until recently. I mean, yes, she has been being a quadrant boggart re balish, but 11:37 AG: since they started exchanging fluid she's been going off the deep end. 11:37 AG: it's balish's influence on her that seems to be making her insane. to trick me for no reason into doing something that would end with me dead, 11:37 AG: to use something as bait that she knew I wanted desperately,! just to get me out of the way,! 11:37 AG: I have no fucking words for how underhanded and manipulative that shit is. 11:38 AG: sorry, I'm rambling. I don't know what you should do, I didn't even come here to unload all this shit on you, you're definitely not my moirail 11:39 AG: I just wanted to fucking thank everyone for getting me out of a fucking hell of horror terrors and libby's even preventing me from doing that! 11:40 GT: ~...I'm ʃorry. I ʃhovld have been being a better moirail than I have been.~ 11:41 AG: sigh. making you feel bad wasn't my intention, but to be blunt, she does need to be kept in line. 11:41 AG: who can be a good moirail to a god, though, 11:41 AG: I'm probably deluding myself to think that I could ever convince jack to be less... murderous. who's to say you have a chance either 11:42 GT: ~Perhapʃ if I waʃ a god aʃ well, I might have a better chance at thingʃ.~ 11:42 GT: ~It'ʃ a ʃilly idea, bvt thiʃ game meanʃ it'ʃ poʃʃible.~ 11:43 AG: well, short of getting yourself voted onto my team and making nice with jack I don't see how it'll be possible soon. 11:43 AG: and you only have the one life left. 11:44 GT: ~Yov have a point. I'm not exactly ready to make nice with a twink who'ʃ mvrdered me and two of my qvadrantmateʃ.~ 11:44 GT: ~...Or, well, one now, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 11:45 AG: he's... really not as bad as he seems. he was a kid like us, too, going through this exact bullshit. it's made all of the twinks crazy. 11:45 AG: who's to say it won't do the same to us soon. 11:45 AG: and I mean I wasn't exactly the picture of mental health coming into this thing if I can be disturbingly self aware for a moment 11:45 GT: ~Honeʃtly, ʃometimeʃ I think it may already be doing ʃo, with the ʃtate I've been in lately.~ 11:46 AG: I'd ask, but. it's not my place. 11:46 AG: And I don't even know if I should reccommend you discuss it with libby at this point. 11:46 AG: I... well, I don't trust her. 11:46 AG: that's your decision though of course. 11:47 GT: ~I have to ʃpeak with her at ʃome point. Thingʃ will only get worʃe if I don't.~ 11:47 AG: of course. there's no shame in admitting you're over your head. maybe that will endear you to her more, who knows 11:48 GT: ~Who knowʃ indeed.~ 11:50 GT: ~...I wonder if it'ʃ worth it in the end, to keep trying to win thiʃ godforʃaken game againʃt all oddʃ.~ 11:50 AG: I think we can win it. We've got two gods trying to do so seperately. 11:50 AG: the goal is to try to stay alive until the end, really. I think winning is probably a given. 11:51 GT: ~I fovnd ovt today if we create a new vniverʃe like we're expected to, we'll be damning thiʃ one, and all the conʃortʃ that popvlate it.~ 11:51 AG: well, this isn't a universe. it's a game. the denizens and the consorts are pieces of code. 11:52 GT: ~Bvt...it feelʃ ʃo REAL. ʃotʃiaʃ, the mermaid I waʃ talking abovt earlier, ʃhe knowʃ abovt the game. ʃhe'ʃ TERRIFIED of vʃ. ʃhe'ʃ afraid we're going to kill them all.~ 11:53 AG: they're only alive because we're here, though. it's alarming that they're programmed with such... high thinking, though. 11:53 AG: sentience is sentience. that's... troublesome. 11:53 GT: ~Even if it iʃ a world of code, iʃn't it ʃtill genocide, in a way? Aren't we doing the ʃame thing the game did to vʃ when it deʃtroyed ovr vniverʃe?~ 11:54 AG: well, can't we... I don't know. bring them with us or something 11:54 AG: do we really want to fill up our new universe with that many creatures though 11:54 GT: ~It'ʃ a poʃʃibility, I ʃvppoʃe. I don't know if they'd ʃvrvive ovtʃide of the game.~ 11:54 AG: frankly I could do without this planet's fools, and these impconsorthybrids are bad news 11:54 AG: ...some of the octopii were cool, though. 11:55 AG: fuck. I hadn't even considered this. 11:55 AG: I'll... have to speak to jack about this. 11:56 GT: ~I'm the ʃpace player, too. I'm the one reʃponʃible for creating the new vniverʃe. I...it'ʃ aʃ if their mvrder will be on MY handʃ.~ 11:57 AG: I hadn't heard anything about that. 11:57 AG: I think we're all equally culpable. you're being rather arrogant to take any more than a twenty fourth of the blame. 11:57 AG: er, I mean that in the politest, most realistic way possible P: 11:58 GT: ~I'm not being arrogant, jvʃt ʃtating the factʃ. According to Libby and Leon, I'm the only player who can do it.~ 11:58 AG: if there is a way to bring them along, AND we can do so without endangering ourselves, AND everyone alive at the end agrees 11:59 AG: we can worry about it then 11:59 AG: don't take on responsibilities you have no control over yet ryspor 11:59 GT: ~...All right, I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point. We'll bvrn thiʃ bridge when we come to it, aʃ the ʃaying goeʃ.~ 12:00 AG: eheheheh 12:00 AG: aww. minus one of those Hs 12:00 GT: ~Hm?~ 12:00 AG: oh I 12:00 AG: I like it when my laughs are the same forwards and backwards 12:01 AG: that last h fucked it up />_>\;; 12:01 GT: ~Oh, haha. Yovr vʃername makeʃ a bit more ʃenʃe now.~ 12:01 AG: (: 12:01 AG: well, I mean. 12:01 GT: ~3=:)~ 12:02 AG: when I get nervous, I do the whole 12:02 AG: backwards thing 12:02 AG: so I try to include some things in my speech that are the same no matter what so it's not as obvious 12:03 GT: ~Haha, oh dear. If it makeʃ yov feel any better, I too have a bit of a nervovʃ ʃpeech impediment, thovgh yov might have heard abovt it already from 'Fvckface'.~ 12:03 AG: ehehehe it's the best name for him 12:03 GT: ~It'ʃ better than my attempted derogatory nickname for him, at any rate.~ 12:03 AG: and really, he's too self involved to talk about anyone else don't worry 12:04 AG: even if he did mention it I don't remember 12:05 AG: what were you calling him [12:06 GT: ~...Now, before yov lavgh at thiʃ, keep in mind I thovght of thiʃ while vnder the effectʃ of a ʃeverely drowʃy aneʃthetic.~ 12:06 AG: uh,,,, okay 12:06 GT: ~..."Grape".~ 12:06 AG: .... pfffwhat 12:07 GT: ~...Becavʃe he'ʃ pvrple.~ 12:07 AG: I mean points for creativity but yeah that's more a descriptor than an insult lol 12:07 GT: ~...It ʃeemed like a brilliant retort while high, in any caʃe.~ 12:08 AG: ehehehe 12:08 GT: ~One getʃ tired of being called nothing bvt "ʃeapeaʃant" after a while yov know.~ 12:08 AG: really, seapeasant 12:08 AG: -_- 12:08 AG: I thought he was 'over' that 'hemocasteist bullshit' or however he worded it 12:09 AG: sounds like he picks and chooses what he does and doesn't want to adhere to, the prick 12:10 GT: ~To be fair, it originated VERY ʃoon after I firʃt met him.~ 12:10 AG: urrghghh 12:10 AG: I'm sorry but can we 12:10 AG: not talk about him it's just 12:10 AG: kind of still very fresh in my head and 12:10 AG: I'd rather not be this upset 12:10 GT: ~Oh, goodneʃʃ, yeʃ, certainly. I'm ʃorry, I didn't mean to cavʃe diʃtreʃʃ.~ 12:10 AG: it's fine 12:11 AG: I caused you enough this conversation, we're even now 12:11 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ.~ 12:13 AG: so, er, well. good luck with your team 12:13 AG: I suppose you don't feel comfortable enough to at least give me that mysterious bro's handle so I can thank them, 12:13 GT: ~I can paʃʃ on yovr gratitvde, at the very leaʃt.~ 12:13 AG: I mean I can promise not to prod them for info or tell jack if that makes you feel better P: 12:14 AG: er, fine. I have to admit it feels pretty shitty to have libby of all people call me untrustworthy after what she did to me 12:14 AG: it stings, that's all 12:14 AG: I'll have to get over it I suppose. 12:14 GT: ~Aʃ I ʃaid, I'll talk to her and ʃee what I can do.~ 12:14 AG: well, take care. 12:14 AG: yeah, of course. 12:14 AG: good night, ryspor, and good luck with everyone that's coming ahead 12:15 AG: ((rofl is it even night)) 12:15 AG: ((oops)) 12:15 GT: ~Oh! Before yov go. Do, ah, do yov think I covld poʃʃibly have one of thoʃe henʃhin penʃ? Doir told me yov were 'handing them ovt', ʃo to ʃpeak.~ 12:15 AG: ehehehehe 12:15 AG: yeah I thought I'd be a better judge of who gets power ups than him 12:16 AG: and to be honest it pleases me when he whines 12:16 AG: are you going to be handing it out willy nilly /: 12:16 AG: I gave one to beau and to rilset so far, as I know they'll be responsible 12:16 GT: ~No, of covrʃe not. Really, I'd like to experiment with combining a prototyped one with my trident, and ʃee what I can create in termʃ of magical weaponry.~ 12:18 AG: well. 12:19 AG: whatever you combine it with is the theme for your 12:19 AG: transformation like doir and dina 12:19 AG: so be careful 12:19 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends the code for the blank henshin pen. -- 12:19 GT: ~Thank yov very mvch, Nvllar! I'll be ʃvre to pvt thiʃ to good vʃe.~ 12:20 AG: ehehehe no problem ryspor 12:21 AG: well I'll let you go, try not to have too much fun 12:22 GT: ~Haha, the ʃame to yov.~ 12:22 GT: ~Take care!~ -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:22 --